The Girl With The Gloves
by WhiskyFlower
Summary: Rogue is running again and this time it isn't Logan who found her....it's our favorite Raging Cajun! Please Review! Flames Accepted!
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance and Adventure

**Chapter: **1-The Bar

He noticed her the moment she came in. And how could he not? She didn't dress like a person going into the bar; no slutty tops, really short miniskirts or push-up bras. No, she was dressed differently. She wore a sweater with really long sleeves and a pair of thick gloves was slapped on her hands. A scarf was wrapped around her neck and she kept on ducking down as if she was trying to avoid someone. Remy thought that she was too overdressed for April.

Remy Lebeau didn't get a good look at her face with her always ducking down but he could tell that she had a great body. Despite all the cover-ups he could still make out the curves that sloped down in the right places.

Remy was interested in her and he couldn't focus on the poker game anymore. He watched as at least a dozen guys approached her all of whom left faster than they first arrived. The intrigued him even more. Just as he was about to show his royal flush he saw her face and it was the most belle face he has ever seen. Two white strips framed her lily-white face.

The dealer took it that he folded.

He scowled. He stayed in the game long enough until he won his money back before gathering up his winnings and sauntering over to the girl.

"Bonjour chere," he said putting on his most charming smile.

The girl didn't answer. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness and sorrow.

"Um homme get this belle femme a drink," he ordered. He saw her eyes grow wide.

"What kind?" he asked.

"De most expensive drink you've got," he said.

"No."

Remy smirked. So she talks.

"Hm?"

"Non, if you don't understand no," she said in a clipped tone.

"Ah you speak French chere?" he asked.

"I'm not your chere," she growled.

"Oh yes we're in da north. I forgot. Uh how do you people say it…oh yes baby?" he smirked.

"Just leave me alone!"

The bar tender chose that moment to hand Remy the drink. Remy grabbed himself a chair and sat down. He then pushed the drink towards her.

"Fahne! But yah wastin' yah cash. Ah'm not drinkin' it," she said raising her chin up. It was then that Remy realized that she was from the South. Her voice was just dripping with Southern accent.

"A Southern femme! Well we get along just fine chere, I'm sure. Y' see I'm from the south too," he smirked.

"From the swamps more like it," she muttered under her breath.

"You've got a thing against swamps chere?" he asked.

"Just go away," she snapped in irritancy.

"Well guess what chere? I'm not leaving until you finish that drink," he said.

She didn't touch it.

"Let's play a game," he said taking his cards out.

She didn't answer.

"You pick a card out and I guess it. If I guess it right…I'ma ask you a question. If I am wrong…"

"You'll leave me alone?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oui."

Remy let her choose after shuffling. She picked one up and he started to guess.

"Queen of Hearts."

His lucky lady.

"No," she said averting her eyes downward.

Remy frowned.

"You're lying…"

"I'm not."

"Then show me your card."

She looked reluctant but after awhile she finally showed him her card. Queen of Hearts. Of course Remy Lebeau was never wrong.

"OK first of all why aren't you drinkin'?" he asked eyeing her drink.

"Ah told yah ah ain't drinking'. Besides ah hate alcohol," she said looking at the drink with distaste.

"Why?" he asked.

"They could kill ya," she said.

Remy just shrugged and drank the drink instead. Remy then held the cards up.

"What's the point? You'll get it right again anyway," she said bitterly.

"Point taken. Then I guess I'll just as the question right away," he smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rogue."

"Dat's not a name," he commented.

"That is mah name," she said bitterly. Remy felt another wave of sadness.

_This fille must be suicidal, _Remy thought.

"Okay chere next question. Where you headin'?" he asked as soon as he saw the duffel bag next to her.

"Anywhere….anywhere but New York," she said.

Another wave of sadness.

"What's in New York?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped.

"So where you goin' now? How you gonna get there?" he asked.

"I'm thinking Mississippi. Maybe mah parents'll take me back," she said after a long pause.

"You ran away? Or did they kick you out of the house?" he asked.

"You can just say that they're scared of me…," she said as a smile played on her lips.

By now Remy would've left after all the emotions he just felt from her. He wasn't into depressed girls. But at the same time there was something about her that drew him in. There was something appealing about her.

"I'm heading back to the south chere. You're welcome to come with me. Maybe we can go sight-seeing in New'Awlins," he said winking.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "I think I can fend for mahself."

"Oh yeah chere? Then tell me…how are you gonna get there?" he said leaning closer to her.

Rogue was about to retort something when she suddenly froze. She stood up abruptly and started to walk off. Remy felt a mixture of resentment, relief and anger. Pure, raw anger.

"Where are you going?" he demanded chasing after her.

All she said was, "I can't let them find me." before rushing out the bar through the back door.

…

"Are you sure she's here?" Piotr asked looking around the bar.

A gorgeous blonde next to him flicked her cornsilk before flashing him a look of annoyance. She only came until Piotr's shoulders and she had the most brilliant color of blue for eyes.

"Of course," she said.

"Yes, she's here," Ororo said coming up from behind them.

The blonde flashed Piotr an I-told-you-so look before directing her attention to Ororo who was busy telling them all she knew.

"She took off about the moment she came in," the blonde said.

"Emma can you read her mind?' Ororo asked.

Emma's face contorted into a look of concentration.

"No. I'm trying but she's blocking me," Emma frowned.

"She's very good at shielding herself," Ororo nodded.

"I'm gonna start asking more people," Piotr said as he walked towards a poker game.

"We have to be discreet. Don't do anything that may lead people to notice us," Ororo called after him.

The blonde—Emma—rolled her eyes before saying sarcastically, "As if a white-haired lady and a seven-foot giant in leather is hard to notice."

"Well we're trying to be more discreet than we are now," Ororo said smiling.

"I don't see the point of trying to bring this…Rogue…girl back. I've read her mind once and she certainly doesn't want to see any of us. Well maybe except for Logan," Emma whined.

"She's family and she's been gone for over a month now. With her powers now returned she could cause havoc. Especially since the cure seemed to only make it worse," Ororo said her brows knitting in worry.

"Rogue left her bag!" Kurt Wagner said coming up from behind them.

"She was with a guy. Some guy named Gambit," Piotr said excitedly.

"Gambit…" Storm murmured. The name sounded familiar although she just couldn't put her finger to it.

"Well I suggest we get a move on it. They can't be far," Emma said.

All of them hurried outside and once they reached the X-jet Ororo turned to Emma and said, "Try to get find them!"

"I can't! This Gambit guy is he's also pretty good at blocking his thoughts," Emma frowned.

"The he's a mutant," Piotr murmured.

Although everyone was sharing worried looks Kurt just laid back in his seat and said confidently, "Rogue is a smart cookie. She can defend herself just fine."

…

"Well hello m'dear. You looked just as fantastic as ever," Magneto said from his seat.

"Eric," Mystique acknowledged with a hint of scorn in her voice.

"I thought we weren't friends anymore," Magneto smiled mockingly.

"We aren't," she said curtly.

"But then why are you here. Trying to claim your place with me I suppose," Magneto smirked.

"Good guess. But now my services don't come free," Mystique deadpanned.

"Name your fee," Magneto said.

"My fee will come in due time. But in the mean time tell me what I need to do,"

Mystique said in a low voice.

Magneto smiled before saying, "We're going to get some old friends back and I'm thinking of a….family reunion."


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance and Adventure

**Chapter: **2- New Friendships

He could smell her. Her scent was thick with smells of pine, the woods, the earth and….dog poo? Logan shrugged the last one off as he entered the bar, his nose twitching every now and then. He didn't like the idea that Rogue ended up in a bar. The very thought of it pissed him off.

The moment he entered the bar he could tell that he hated the place. It was filled with shady characters. He sniffed some more and he found her. He found her scent. He walked over to a table near the back and he sniffed some more. The Elf. The Elf was here and….she was with a man! Logan growled. The man's smell was ringing out with spices and it smelled...southern.

He sniffed around some more. So, the x-geeks were here. Logan cursed under his breath. He wanted to look for her the moment she ran away but Storm wouldn't allow it. Something about her needing sometime alone to recollect her thought and some other crap like that. And see what happened? The kid doesn't come back.

He of course did the right thing. He went after the kid and grabbed a bike and he stole...no…borrowed from the school's fund. He ran a hand across his hair before leaving the bar. He knew just where Rogue is. He was gonna find her. And then he'll bring her back.

…

Rogue wasn't sure on how she ended up inside the Cajun's van but seeing as she had no solution she ended up taking his offer. She at first refused, preferring to hitchhike all the way to Mississippi instead but he was really persuasive and for some strange reason Rogue couldn't say no to him.

Remy watched as Rogue stared at the window and tried to focus on the wheel. He was enveloped in whole case of sadness. It was driving him crazy. He desperately needed to cheer this girl up partly because he couldn't stand seeing her belle face contorted in such pain and sadness, partly because her sadness was swallowing him too.

"So who are you trying to get away from?" Remy asked.

"None of your business," Rogue snapped.

"Aw chere you wound me! Dis old Cajun is only tryin' to help," Remy said slowly slipping an arm around her.

Rogue suddenly jumped and as quick as lightning she slapped Remy's hand away. Remy then felt a wave of fear.

"What?"

"Don't touch me!" Rogue said wrapping her scarf around her even more.

"Why?' Remy asked bewildered.

"Just don't," Rogue said shortly.

They both sat in silence for awhile and sadness, fear and worry began to envelop Remy again.

"So I don't know yah name yet," Rogue said breaking the silence.

"Aw chere, I thought you didn't care," Remy smirked.

"Well ah'll be traveling with you all the way to Mississippi so I have to call you something," Rogue said irritated with all his flirting.

"Hmm…they give me lots of names," Remy said. He was contemplating on if he should tell her his real name or not. He then decided not to. It was too risky since he wasn't going back to New Orleans without a purpose.

"Gambit," he said.

"That's not ah name," Rogue frowned.

"And Rogue is?" Gambit said watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Where'd you get that name?" Rogue asked.

"From poker," Remy shrugged.

"How 'bout you chere? Where'd you get yours?" Remy asked.

"Tell me Gambit, what is a rogue?" Rogue asked. It was then that Remy noticed that the whole time they were talking Rogue had not once looked at him.

"English is not my favorite subject," Remy muttered.

"It means someone who does not belong anywhere," she said.

"And you think that's you?"

"I know it's me."

"Everyone belongs to somewhere chere," Remy said.

And after that nothing but silence followed. Remy decided that perhaps some music will make things a bit livelier. He turned on the radio and it opened to some boy band music from the 90's.

"Shut that thing up!" Rogue snapped quickly turning it off.

The emotions welled up again and Remy began to think of some ways he could crush it.

"So chere, d'you ever think about turnin' yourself in?" he asked playfully.

"No……I don't want them to find meh. Cause' ah know that they hate meh…..and them finding meh will just be half their true effort," Rogue muttered.

"These people looking' for you….are they dangerous?" Remy asked.

"When they want to be…," Rogue said smiling. The mood began to elevate.

"Y'know smiling suits you," Remy smirked.

"Well smiling doesn't really come with my package," Rogue murmured.

"I'd like to open that package," Remy said suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas swamp rat," Rogue snapped.

"Aw a pet name for moi? I'm touched Roguey," Remy said feigning tears.

"Roguey?" Rogue repeated in horror.

"Well since you have a pet name for me…"

"Ah liked chere better," Rogue huffed.

…

"Who is she?"

Mystique stared at blind girl bewildered. She was about in her late teens with raven black hair and grey eyes. She was balled up sobbing uncontrollably.

"Irene Adler."

"She's blind."

"I know that."

"Why is she here?" Mystique asked. The girl looked at her before ducking her head between her legs again and sobbing.

"She is the key to my plan. She is the most important person in the brotherhood. She can see the future," Magneto said with a maniacal glint in his eye.

"What is your plan exactly?" Mystique asked.

"That's the thing m'dear. She only revealed half of the information I needed. But otherwise she won't reveal the most important part of it. I'm tasking you to use whatever means necessary to extract the information from her," Magneto said.

"So you kidnapped her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

"So you're actually low enough to kidnap a blind girl," Mystique said sadistically.

"For the good of mutantkind," Magneto nodded.

"I don't know what kind of information I need from her," Mystique said glaring at him.

"Trust me m'dear. You will know," Magneto smirked.

He then led her to a big room with a wide screen. Mystique stared at the giant screen before her. Magneto had just explained that for his plan he was going to need some 'help'.

"I want you to recruit a few people for me. They are key parts to my plan," Magneto said holding the remote. He pressed the button picture of John flashed across the screen. A few video clips of him fighting were shown.

"You know him."

"Of course."

The videos shifted into a scene of a soup kitchen where a thin and worn-looking John was seen eating some disgusting green goop.

"Degraded into some beggar," Magneto said shaking his head.

"He'll be easy to convince," Mystique said.

The scene then shifted into a picture a man. He was tall, about eighteen years old and he had long hair. He looked Greek and his mouth was set into a grim line. The picture then shifts into a slide show of newspaper clippings about mysterious chains of earthquakes happening all over Chicago.

"Dominic Petros. A class three mutant. Very hard to find one of them these days," Magneto said.

The screen shifted to a picture of a girl with blonde hair cut up in a stylish bob. The picture then shifts to a video of a security camera. It was the girl and some man entering a building. The girl looks into the camera for awhile before winking. Suddenly from her hands were tiny explosives and the next thing the camera caught was an explosion.

"Tabitha Smith. Her father's in jail. Recently she's trying to break him out," Magneto said.

"I like her," Mystique said licking her lips.

The screen then shifts to a picture of a man with silver hair.

"Your son?" Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"He won't need convincing of course but…she will," Magneto's voice suddenly darkened. The screen shifted to a picture of a girl with platinum blonde hair. Her hair was highlighted with red streaks. Mystique could make out Magneto's chin in her. The picture shifts into a video of a girl trapped in an asylum. The lights suddenly begin to fizz out and the bed and chairs start to move.

"Wanda," Mystique murmured.

"Yes," Magneto said grimly.

"No!" Mystique snapped.

"We need her," Magneto grumbled.

"She is highly unstable! This the Phoenix thing repeating all over again!" Mystique growled.

"M'dear for this plan to work…"

"Are you senile!? She hates your guts!"

"Which is why I need you m'dear to convince her," Magneto said looking at her.

"You must have a death wish," Mystique hissed.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Magneto said.

"No."

"For this plan to work we need each and every one of them," Magneto said with finality. Mystique glared at him before pursing her lips and nodding.

The videos then shift to a picture of a man with long hair. The picture shifts into a video clip of the man swinging his Bo staff which became magneto pink and he then flicked a card out. It glowed before exploding.

"Remy Lebeau otherwise known as Gambit from Stryker's facilities. He pays his services to the highest bidder," Magneto said.

"He's got nice abs," Mystique commented. Magneto chuckled but his voice became stern, "No you don't need to recruit him. We don't have the financial funds to get his services but he does have something I want…"

"What do you want exactly?" Mystique asked.

"An object. A very valuable boject...."

Mystique nodded. The video shifted to a picture of a girl.

"No way…will she ever agree to this!" Mystique cried.

"Yes but with the proper persuasion…"

"Didn't you forget that you just tied her on top of Lady Liberty so she can mutate the whole world?" Mystique cried in outrage.

"I know m'dear but for this plan to work we need every one of whom I just showed to you!" Magneto cried.

"How am I supposed to convince her!? Huh?! She's with X-men!" Mystique's voice raised an octave higher.

"Not anymore…" Magneto said his eyes lighting up maliciously.

Mystique raised an eyebrow and then she suddenly got it.

"She ran again."

…

"Damn!

"What?" Remy turned around to see Rogue go chalk white. They had rented a room in a seedy looking hotel and no matter how Rogue protested Gambit had bought one room for them with only one bed. Gambit had told her that if they were ever gonna make it to Mississippi they needed to scrounge up as much cash as they can.

"Ah left mah clothes," she said with a frustrated tone. In her haste to escape them she forgot all about her clothes. And she did not want to go to bed dressed in the clothes she wore for the whole trip. They were wet and stinky. She considered sleeping in her underwear for a while but she unfortunately had to share the room with the Cajun.

"Y' can sleep in your underwear," Remy suggested waggling his eyebrows.

"Ah think ah'll sleep in the same clothes," Rogue said hopping on the bed and bursting his bubble. Remy was about to hop on the bed when Rogue kicked him out.

"You're sleepin' on the floor Cajun," Rogue snapped.

"Hey ah'm de one dat paid for d room," Remy defended.

"Well ah thought you were a gentleman," Rogue sniffed.

"Hmm your right chere," Remy said taking her hand and kissing it. This resulted in Rogue slapping him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay…" Remy said backing off.

Rogue decided to freshen up and she entered the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face trying to cool herself down. Suddenly the water felt ice cold. She opened her eyes and found her hands frozen. Shakily she tried to unfreeze them. She fumbled for the switch so it would be hot water. She placed her hands underneath the piping hot liquid. The ice in her hands slowly began to melt. Once her hands were back to normal she turned off the faucet off and sat down on the toilet.

She stared at the faucet for awhile and to her dismay the met faucet began to twist. Magneto was trying to take control again. Months after she took the cure, it was like her psyches got stronger. They would try to take control and sometimes their powers would act up on their own. Usually it was Magneto who liked to seize control fo her mind. It suually happened in her sleep.

"Y' okay chere?" Remy asked.

Rogue opened the door and nodded shakily. They talked for awhile and soon Remy decided that he was sleepy.

Rogue layered herself with a mountain of blankets.

"I'm not gonna hurt y'."

"Still…."

Remy shrugged and he tried to make the ground as comfortable as possible before saying goodnight to Rogue. That night he was woken by a horrible scream. He jumped up to find Rogue rolling on her bed. She looked like she possessed. She beagn to speak in some foreign language.

"Chere!" Remy cried shaking her.

Rogue didn't stir.

"Chere!"

Rogue gasped sitting up.

"What was that all about?" Remy asked.

Rogue didn't meet his eye.

"A bad dream."

Remy knew she was lying.

…

Remy woke up to find a note from Rogue that said:

_Swamp Rat,_

_I'm going shopping to buy some new clothes. I'll bring home lunch. _

_Rogue_

_P.S: I took your van._

"Aw….crap!"

Remy hurriedly searched through all his pockets and the drawers but he couldn't find it. He hoped he placed it with him in his pocket. He searched again.

He couldn't find it.

Which means it's in the van.

That means Rouge is in big trouble.

…

"Someone's trying to get in my mind!"

Everyone turned to look at Emma whose face is contorted with such pain.

"It's not a good feeling when someone's in your head huh Emma?" Piotr said smiling. Emma didn't exactly get on the right foot the first time she was with the team. She didn't really know that the mansion had privacy rules.

"I'm serious!"

"What's going on?" Storm asked irritated.

"Emma's brain is hacked," Piotr said.

"What!?"

Emma looked like she was possessed. She began to shake in her seat.

"Piotr help here," Ororo ordered. Piotr unbuckled from his seat and rushed towards Emma. Suddenly things began to levitate and the jet swerved sharply to the side.

"Emma, control yourself!" Ororo asked.

"Someone's in my head!" she hissed.

The jet jolted and it began to pull downwards.

"Should I knock her out?" Piotr asked hopefully.

Ororo didn't answer. She was trying to take control of the jet. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound.

"Kurt, pick that up!" she yelled.

Emma could feel him. He was trying to take control of her mind. And of course what she did she tried to defend herself against the intruder. She could feel him breaking through barriers in her head. Angrily she tried to fortify her barrier but she couldn't….she only made the jet go down.

"Um…Storm…"

"Not now Kurt!"

_May I please borrow your mind?_ Emma could hear his voice.

_Who are you? _

_And old friend. Sorry for the intrusion but you must understand that it is a matter of urgency._

_I don't trust you._

_Please trust me. I mean no harm. _

_I won't let you in._

_Then I must say your attempts are futile. You are trying to defend yourself with barriers but do you know what you are doing on the outside. You are losing control. Let me in and I promise I will leave._

_NO._

Emma tried to get rid of him in her head and with that she threw one more wall at him before the jet crashed.

"Damn!" Ororo said angrily. She laid back in her seat before breathing heavily.

"Storm…."

"What!?" Ororo asked annoyed.

"It's Moira……The professors alive," Kurt muttered.

"What?"

"Hello Storm."

She turned around to find Emma with a very odd look on her face. A smile played on her lips.

"Professor?"

...

_Thank you all for reviewing. Please keep on reviewing. I've already done chapter three, I just want to proofread it. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance and Adventure

**Chapter: **3- Old Friends, New Enemies

Rogue asked a few passerbys where the nearest mall was. They all directed her to a mall not too far from the hotel they were staying in Rogue.

True she could have just taken the bus but she didn't want to go back to the hotel room to find the Cajun gone. Yes, she preferred to travel alone but she was coming up short with cash lately and she needed to get back to Mississippi. She really didn't plan on going back to her parents, but she hoped that from there she maybe be able to work for awhile before getting enough cash to leave Mississippi. The X-men would still find her there. The prospect of always running seemed tiring but Rogue felt that it was the only solution left. She belonged nowhere with no one. She hoped that maybe she might meet Logan again but she knew what he would do. He'd drag her back to the X-men.

It was hard trying to find some new clothes with not much money in hand. She bought two oversized t-shirts for her night clothes and two sweaters with one long pants. After paying for her purchases she changed into her new clothes. After which she headed back to the van.

She counted how much money she had left and decided that it was enough for two burgers and one giant milkshake at least. She revved up the engine and she slowly drove back on the road. It was getting quiet so she searched through some compartments if he had any CD's with him. She opened one and found a very strange item.

It was a golden key that was encrusted with jewels. Rogue traced the intricate patterns and rubbed the very big and shiny diamonds.

Rogue held it in her hands and stared at it for awhile. This was strange.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud as if she had just bumped into someone. Rogue looked over the windshield and saw a little blonde girl sprawled next to van. Panicked Rogue quickly jumped out of the van before examining the girl.

She didn't look too hurt but she was crying hard.

"It hurts…," she said weakly.

"I'm so sorry," Rogue said looking for a pay phone.

A few onlookers were screaming and Rogue could hear one woman call 911.

"It hurts…."

"Don't worry I'll get help!" Rogue said. She was about to stand up when she suddenly felt woozy. Her knees felt weak as if she was paralyzed. Suddenly the little girl transformed into a blue reptilian-like lady—Mystique.

The people screamed.

Rogue felt a knife press against her neck. She forced her self to turn around to find a girl with blonde hair chewing some gum.

Mystique raised her eyebrows and snapped, "Don't kill her. We need her alive."

…

Remy paced back and forth in his room. He was worried. Why is it taking her so long to get back? How hard is it to shop for clothes? He rubbed his head. He knew he should have placed that thing in his pocket.

He knew a lot of people were after it. That was the first thing the man had warned him. He looked at the time. Eleven thirty. Rogue should have been back by now. Deciding to take matters in his own hands, he headed towards the door. He was about to leave when a wave of emotions began to wash through him. He felt anger, fear, relief, hope and sadness. Whoever was harboring those emotions was coming towards him. Trying to think clearly Remy made a beeline for the window but he was too late.

A very feral man burst into the room. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and his nose kept twitching. To Remy he looked very animal-like.

"Where is she?!" he demanded.

Remy sighed relieved. He wasn't looking for it. He was looking for her.

"I don't know what you are talking about homme," Remy said backing away.

"Don't mess with me bub. I know she was with you," he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Remy said trying to find things that he can charge. His deck of cards were in his trench coat which was on the bed.

"Don't play cute. I could smell her all over you!" he growled.

Remy found grabbed the knob of a drawer and he slowly tried to twist the knob away from the drawer.

"I'm not the right person to play around with kid….," he muttered before slowly showing his claws. Remy's eyes widened but he showed no trace of fear. Instead he was smirking.

He showed the glowing detached knob and said, "Well guess what? So am I homme."

Remy threw it at him, but he ducked it easily. The man lunged towards Remy with his claws growling. Remy tried to duck out of the way but he was too quick. He pinned Remy on the wall with his claws and growled; "Now again kid…where is she?"

"I don't think you know this homme but she doesn't want to be found by you," Remy yelled kicking him in the spot between his groins. He backed away and Remy ran towards the bed to find his cards.

Suddenly he was heaved up and thrown across the room.

"That's it kid. No more shitting," he growled.

Remy rolled to the sides and narrowly missed him. He grabbed the remote.

"Where is she!?" he yelled. Remy charged it and as he did he turned the TV on. The TV opened to the local news and a picture of Rogue was flashed on it.

"This young lady was kidnapped by a mutant by the alias of Mystique…," the TV reporter said. The reporter told the address. A picture of Mystique flashed across the TV.

"Rogue….," the man murmured. He now completely ignored Remy and was heading for the door. Remy specifically remembered that Rogue did not want to be found.

"Hey homme!"

The man's faced turned a fraction towards him.

"Catch!"

Remy threw the remote at him. He didn't have time to avert it and it hit his face. In a flash Remy rushed out through the door.

…

"Professor," Ororo said with disbelief. Everyone gathered around Emma.

"Would you mind if I borrow Emma for awhile?" Emma or Professor cocked his/her head to the sides.

"But how?" Ororo asked her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"A body can rot but a mind cannot," The Professor said.

"I don't understand this," Ororo said sitting down.

"Jean destroyed my body…not my mind," The Professor said.

Ororo looked ready to faint.

"Do not be alarmed Storm. But I need my X-men once more. I fear that Magneto is planning something. I know part of it but I don't know the rest," The Professor said frowning.

"What is he planning?" Ororo asked alarmed.

"I might be borrowing Emma for bit…," the Professor said.

"You can stay in there forever," Piotr said quietly.

"I take it that you don't get along with her," The Professor asked.

"Kinda…," Piotr shrugged sheepishly.

Suddenly the professor eyes closed and he had a look of concentration. The jet then began to shake violently again.

"Get out of my head!"

Emma yelled in a voice that was now her own. The jet began to shake once more before becoming still.

"She is strong," the Professor said rubbing his head.

"Then just use someone else. Use Kurt or Piotr…"

"No. I must use Emma's body. She has a key role in this grand scheme."

"What is Magneto planning?" Ororo asked again.

"Things will begin to unravel soon. But I need Kurt to go to Washington. The Smithsonian museum is having a showroom there where they will be showing the key of Orisis," the professor said looking at Kurt.

"Vhat do you vant me to do with it?" Kurt asked.

"I want you to steal it," The Professor said.

"What?" Ororo and Kurt gasped in unison.

"It is imperative that we get to it before Magneto does," the Professor said.

"Okay but what does getting the key have anything to do with Magneto's—''

"Patience, Storm."

Ororo looked frustrated but she just nodded and stood up.

"We need to fix the jet so we can get to Washington," Ororo said.

"What about Rogue?" Piotr asked.

"We need to delay looking for her a bit because—''

"But we need her Storm," he Professor said.

Ororo turned around to find the Professor staring at her with a soft expression.

"But do not worry. Someone is already looking for her….."

…

Mystique fiddled with key. She threw it back and forth.

"Why does Magneto want this so much?" Mystique cried in frustration. For her it was just a useless piece of junk.

"And why do you care so much?" Tabitha asked her. Mystique turned around to find the blonde staring at her with intense eyes. With her at the back was an unconscious Rogue lying on her lap.

"I'm his second-in-command. I deserve to at least know what he is planning," Mystique sniffed.

"It seems to me that you two are not in friendly terms," she commented.

"Well he needs me as much as I need him," Mystique said dryly.

"Whatever. Anyway we got the Fyro and Shakedown who else are we going to get?" Tabitha asked in a bored tone.

"No our mission ends here. We got everything we need," Mystique said quietly. When she first met then girl she liked her but after a few days of being stuck with her for recruitment, Tabitha drove her wild. Not only did the girl nearly mess up everything Magneto told her to do, she also nearly killed Dominic Petros.

The girl needs therapy.

Mystique and Tabitha had stolen the van she was riding in and they continued to drive along when suddenly the car shook violently.

"What was that?" Mystique said her eyes darting around.

"Finally, something interesting," Tabitha said rolling her eyes. Before Mystique could say anything she had already kicked the door open and was running outside.

Mystique rolled open the tinted windows to find a man with long hair carrying a Bo staff. He was twisting twirling it around casually.

"Hey handsome," Tabitha said giving him a little wave.

Remy was slowly backing away eyeing the Tabitha with a calculating stare.

"Sorry petite but your not my type. Maybe another time. Here's my calling card," he threw a glowing magenta ace of hearts towards her. Tabitha narrowly missed him.

"Hey, you play rough. I like them rough," Tabitha winked before revealing dozens of glowing yellow balls. She blew it at him and Remy dodged it. Mystique watched with amusement as Tabitha fought on with Remy. Normally she loved a good fight but she decided to sit this one out.

Remy was charging towards her with his Bo staff. He swung it at her and she jumped pinning him to the ground.

"Playing hard to get?"

"Hardly," Remy growled throwing her off.

Mystique saw that Tabitha was an aggressive fighter. She threw her tiny little time bombs with no precision. She just kept on hitting without thinking of a good line of defense. Mystique continued to watch the fight when she suddenly felt herself being kicked from the back. A strong hand gripped her neck and she suddenly felt woozy.

"Bitch!" Rogue screeched from behind her. She was still groggy but after absorbing Mystique she lost her grogginess.

She threw the unconscious before placing her hands firmly on the wheel. She revved the engine up and with high speed she turned the van sharply around the right hitting Tabitha.

"Get in!" she barked.

Remy scrambled in. She was about to drive away when Remy grabbed her hand.

"She has key," Remy said grabbing her hand.

"We're leaving," Rogue growled before pushing the pedal.

"No, we're not," Remy snapped trying to take control of the wheel. After much fighting, Remy managed to convince Rogue to turn around.

They didn't need to go far. They heard a loud BOOM and the next thing they knew Rogue was being hauled out of the car by a psycho blonde.

"Animal instincts, babe. I saw him first," Tabitha said mirthfully while eyeing Remy.

"Wrong move Sugah," Rogue growled before kicking her in the shin. Rogue backed away as Tabitha prepared five new explosives.

"Remy I need to borrow something from you," Rogue murmured touching Remy's face.

Remy looked dazed and dizzy. She fumbled around his trench coat looking for the deck of cards.

BOOM!

A bomb had narrowly missed her by mere inches. The cards weren't on his left pocket.

BOOM!

Another one missed her to the left. It wasn't in his right pocket.

She could feel his power wearing out.

"Where is it Remy?" Rogue asked nervously.

"What…?" Remy asked still obviously disoriented.

Finally Rogue found the deck of cards. Without stopping to think she threw the whole pack at Tabitha. She heard something explode and she dragged Remy towards the van. She tried to pry the key from the unconscious Mystique's clasped hand. After much difficulty she did it and she entered the van before driving off.

…

_Fight scenes are hard to write. I know the fight scenes weren't graphic enough. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews and advice. Keep reviewing. I'm already drafting the fourth chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance and Adventure

**Chapter: **4- Secrets

Remy was dizzy and it was like he had the life sucked out of him. While trying to recover, his mind was going one hundred miles per minute. Rogue was a mutant?! Is that the reason why she was so cold and uninviting to other men at the bar? Why she was so defensive?

Remy turned to the left to find Rogue driving the van hurriedly. She had narrowly missed a speeding truck that was coming towards them. Suddenly she whipped her head towards him and said angrily, "What was that thing!?"

"What?" Remy asked still weak. Rogue hesitated to ask him further but she knew the only way to get information from him was to ask him when he was dizzy.

"The key! The stupid key, damn it! The one Mystique was tryin' to get!" Rogue cried in frustration.

This time Remy came back to his senses.

"What key?" he wheedled trying to weasel his way out.

"Don't be cute. Mystique was after it and so was Magneto's new lackey, " Rogue said shortly.

"You're a mutant chere?" Remy said trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Rogue snapped.

Remy felt Rogue getting tenser and tenser. Also mixed with this tension was fear. Pure fear.

"So ah guess you'll kick me out again huh?" Rogue said.

"What?"

"You saw what I did to Mystique…what ah did to you! Just please let me go with yah until Mississippi and ah promise ya'll never see me again," Rogue said on the brink of tears.

"What makes you think I want y' to leave?"

"Because they always leave. And ah figure you're no exception," Rogue said staring at him with sad eyes.

"Leave? Leave because of what?" Remy asked, slightly alarmed.

"Oh ah get it! You don't know yet," Rogue said with a forced laugh.

"I don't know what?" Remy said getting more and more confused.

"Mah mutation. Ah can't touch people," Rogue said quietly.

It took a long time fore Remy to register this.

"Desole, chere," Remy muttered and he began to feel her sorrow. But he felt sad too. Her power had to be the suckiest power in the world. To not be able to touch someone, to always live in fear. To never express love. Remy's own sadness began to radiate through the van. Now it was a whole case of sorrow in his van.

"I'm not scared," Remy said.

"What?" Rogue whipped her head towards him.

"I'm not scared of y' chere. And I'm not askin' y' to leave," Remy said placing an arm around her carefully.

"What?" Rogue said in disbelief.

Remy smirked before saying, "Only a fool would turn down a whole trip to Mississippi with a belle femme."

Rogue smiled but she still looked unconvinced.

"It's y' and me now chere. De whole mutantkind is looking for us," Remy smiled.

"So what is the key for?" Rogue asked.

"I stole it for a man in New'Awlins. He paid a hefty price for it. Don't know what it is for though," Remy shrugged.

"So what now?" Rogue asked.

"We continue our trip o' course. But we have to be more careful. People are looking for both me and y'," Remy said.

"Someone was looking for me?" Rogue said alarmed.

"A homme. But don't worry, Remy made sure he was taken care of," Remy said.

"You killed him!?" Rogue gasped. The person could be Piotr or Kurt or possibly Logan.

"Just mortally injure him," Remy said.

"Remy!"

"I thought y' didn't want to be found!"

"I know that but did you have to injure him?"

"At least be thankful!" Remy huffed.

"Great! A megalomaniac is after me and on top of that you just fatally injured—''

"I never get appreciation."

Rogue and Remy kept their quarrel up until they reach another hotel. Remy, this time, made sure to keep the key in his pocket.

…

Logan rubbed his face and looked in the mirror. The kid had injured him pretty badly. The stupid remote exploded on his face. He examined the scars. His regeneration powers had already taken care most of it.

"That dick," Logan growled.

He went downstairs, grabbed his bike and he headed to the site where Rogue was seen with Mystique. He sniffed around trying to catch her scent. He caught Mystique's, Rogue's, that asshole's and a newer scent.

They were heading somewhere to the south. Logan hopped on his bike again and he pedaled towards the south.

…

"Oh damn!" Tabitha groaned as Dominic, frustrated, tried to wrap the bandage around her. Tabitha had missed the cards but the cards didn't miss her hands.

"You lost her," Magneto said coming up from behind them. Mystique who had spent hours pacing back and forth halted.

"And the key," Tabitha added.

Mystique glared at her.

"I thought you were more than capable of handling an nineteen-year old!" Magneto said his voice rising dangerously.

"Don't forget she lost the key too," Tabitha added.

"Sorry. I thought that someone had the gas mixture set to knock out for twenty four hours," Mystique said looking at Tabitha angrily.

"You've failed me m'dear," Magneto said staring at her intensely.

"She won't come easily. Why do we need her anyway?" Mystique said.

"For the good of mutant kind. I've already told you. We need everyone for this plan to work!" Magneto growled.

"You're so gay…and full of shit! We can't convince her!" Mystique yelled.

"Did she just call my father gay?" Quicksilver asked from behind her.

"Hey I'm with her in that one," Tabitha shrugged.

"Okay time out!" Pyro said trying to break Mystique and Magneto up. They both looked like they were ready for a death match. A coiled piece of metal was now wrapped around Magneto's hand and Mystique had morphed into Magneto.

"Rogue is strong and stubborn and hard-headed. But the girl has some real issues. The first and obvious thing to do is to find out the reason why she left the mansion," Pyro said.

"For once you actually used your brain," Tabitha called from behind.

"Ha, ha, ha. Hey psycho Barbie, at least I have one," Pyro yelled back.

"Nice comeback Fyro," Tabitha said preparing one glowing explosive.

John countered her by opening his palm and showing a flame.

"Scary," Tabitha said sarcastically before throwing the explosive at him. John dodged it and shot a burst of flame at her.

"Oh yeah! Hey Dom, who do you think will win?" Quicksilver asked.

"John," Dominic said lazily.

"Hey Tabitha, baby! Win one for me eh?" Quicksilver called.

"Sure, babe," Tabitha winked.

Magneto rubbed his forehead. This hasn't been the first time that the brotherhood got themselves in a fight. They have only been together for three weeks and John managed to burn half of their hideout, Tabitha destroyed the plumbing, and everything looked like it survived ten earthquakes.

"Do you have any progress with Adler?" Magneto asked through gritted teeth.

"No. Which reminds me…," Mystique said leaving Magneto alone to fend for himself against the warring brotherhood.

…

Irene rubbed her head. She had seen another vision again. She gripped her pillow tighter and she felt like screaming. She had been kidnapped from her home and she had stayed in this prison for three weeks now. Three weeks of endless crying, three weeks of pain, three weeks of torture.

She knew that he would not rest until she gave him the missing prophecy. She had let a few prophecies slip but that would be the last. She would never be weak enough to succumb to his madness.

Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Dominic?"

"Hey."

She sighed relieved. When Dominic first came here, he felt pity for her and whenever he could he would visits her.

"So did old metal mouth fix this place up?" she heard his voice.

"Not really," she smiled looking up. She felt him sit next to her.

She trusted him. She told him all the prophecies except one. The one Magneto wanted. She didn't want to endanger him.

"I heard what he did to you," he said solemnly.

"Irene, just tell him," he felt his hands stroke her head.

"I can't."

"I can't stand him! I can't stand what he's doing to you," he said.

"I can't Dominic. Who knows what he will do?"

Then she lost it. She broke out crying.

"Shh…." She felt his arms wrap around her.

She felt happy. She felt like it wouldn't matter anymore as long as Dominic was with her. Suddenly the earth quaked.

"I'm gonna murder you Tabitha!"

She heard his voice. She heard Dominic's voice. But he wasn't in the room. He was somewhere else.

"You're Dominic."

"Give me the prophecy," she heard a cool female voice say.

"I can't do that…Mystique."

"Then you've brought hell upon yourself."

…

"Something wrong Ms. Ororo?" Piotr asked. Ororo shook her head.

"It's just that….never mind," she said.

"What?" Piotr asked now concerned.

"I just feel that he is disappointed with me. That I did something wrong," Ororo said.

"You're the greatest head mistress our school has ever had….well next to the professor."

"Well, I think because of Rogue…"

"He understands. He always does. He doesn't need to read minds to understand people," Piotr said comfortingly.

"I know but that's just not it…..I feel he's hiding something," Ororo said.

"What?"

"Like he's keeping a secret. He won't tell me what Magneto's plan is," she sighed frustrated.

"He has his purposes. You know that," Piotr admonished.

"But still…."

Ororo shook her head. Why is she telling Piotr all this when she knows that the Professor is right behind her. The professor had left Emma after giving out instructions but she wasn't taking any chances. Emma wasn't too happy to know that she was possessed by the school's old headmaster. She also wasn't happy to learn that he will be taking more frequent visits in her mind.

Piotr left to go talk to Kurt. Ororo drummed her fingers on the steering wheel when Emma suddenly entered her head.

_You are such a hypocrite._

_Emma, how many times do I have to tell you? It's rude to visit people's mind._

_Well then, can you tell our dear old headmaster to BUTT OUT OF MY HEAD?_

Ororo covered her ears. _Don't shout please._

_Sorry but I'm just pissed about the fact that he'll come back in my mind._

_Perhaps you are special? _Ororo offered looking at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes before glaring at her.

_Whatever. But you know what I mean when I say you are a hypocrite…._

_I thought we discussed this._

_About what? Your little secret?_

_Emma….. _Ororo tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Hey, what's with that look on your face? Wait! Did you just freshly insult and emotionally injure someone?" Piotr asked mockingly as he entered.

"No actually…..," Emma smirked flicking a stray lock away.

"We're talking about secrets."

…

They had stopped by another hotel and Remy was disappointed that Rogue bought new nightclothes.

"New clothes chere?"

"You can't expect me to sleep in the same clothes!" Rogue said. Remy had bought one bedroom with two beds since he didn't take kindly to sleeping on the floor.

"Well I was hoping that you would finally cave and sleep in your underwear," Remy smirked.

"Ha-ha. Funny," Rogue said sarcastically before jumping on her bed.

That night Remy couldn't sleep.

All night he listened to Rogue mutter again and again, "I'm so sorry Bobby…..I'm so sorry…."

Who's Bobby anyway. For some reason Remy felt annoyed.

Suddenly the metal doorknobs and curtain hooks began to shake and fly all over the room. Rogue began to yell loudly in some foreign language. Remy was about to wake her up again when the phone rang. He tried to ignore it but unfortunately it was his boss.

"Um…I'm kinds busy right now!" he yelled into his phone. The metal things began to whiz all over the place.

"I'm sorry what!?"

The doorknob flew over his head.

"But I'm headin' to New'Awlins!"

A curtain hook hit his right eye.

"Merde!" he cursed rubbing his eye.

"No, not you! Don't tell me I have to go back to the north again!?" he groaned.

Suddenly all the whizzing and flying of metal objects stopped and he turned around to find Rogue breathing hard.

"What happened?" Rogue asked disoriented.

"Just one of yer' episodes," Remy said. He paused for awhile before saying, "Chere….we're goin to Washington."

…

_Thanks for the reviews. Chapter five will take a lot longer. Maybe by Friday or Saturday…._

_And for those of you who saw the reference fo the Destiny/Mystique pairing in the scene with Irene and the morphed Mystique you guessed it right_

_But no pairing between Mystique and Ireen will really happen in the next chapters._

_I'm just giving it_ _pairing a heads up!_

_Keep reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating:** K

**Genre**: Romance and Adventure

**Chapter:** 5- The Smithsonian Showroom

Ororo surveyed the security guarding the key. It was tight. It seemed that the key seemed to be very valuable as four guards were posted in front of its glass case making it very difficult to see the key. The Smithsonian Showroom in Washington was huge and displays of ancient airplanes and coffins of Egyptian kings were all over the place.

"He vants me to go through all this?" Kurt gasped.

"Security does seem tighter than most museum showrooms," Ororo nodded.

"Vhatever Magneto vants, it must be this valuable," Kurt said peering over an ancient scroll.

"Excuse me," Ororo said tapping one of the security guards. The tall olive-toned man turned an inch towards her.

"Why is the security so tight? I can't see the key," she frowned.

"A little over a week ago someone stole a key kinda like this one. Only that other key was from Greece," he shrugged.

"Greece?" Ororo's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, they called it the key of Hades," the guard said his attention slowly waning.

"When did the museum acquire this key?"

"Just days after the other one was stolen," he said his attention completely directed at a leggy brunette who was busy looking at a sarcophagus.

"Ok, thanks," Ororo said and she immediately grabbed Kurt before dragging him to a dark corner where Piotr and Emma (with the professor in her mind again) was standing.

"A key was stolen a week ago and they just got this key days after it was stolen," Ororo reported.

"That means whoever stole the first key will come back to get this one," the professor said.

"We need to act fast. The person who stole that key might be one of Magneto's cronies," Ororo said.

"There's no vay we can get past this amount of security," Kurt frowned.

"We can...with the proper distraction."

…

"I can't believe you're going to steal the key in mid daylight!" Rogue whined as she followed Remy. Remy weaved past the crowds gathered at the Smithsonian Showroom effortlessly while Rogue had trouble catching up.

"We have to chere. Otherwise, someone else would get the key," Remy said.

"How would yah know if someone was gonna get the key?" she complained.

"Because de big boss told me so!" he sighed frustrated.

"We were this close to Mississippi," Rogue sighed. Remy suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled his face so close towards her that they were only a centimeter apart.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you…"

Rogue stepped on his foot and snapped, "Just so you know swamp rat, I'm lesbian."

"Awww, Remy loves all kinds of women," he said pleased to see a faint streak of pink flush across her face.

"Plus….I know you ain't lesbian. You date Bobby," Remy said walking forward with a satisfied smile.

"How do you know about Bobby?" Rogue frowned.

"You talk in your sleep. And believe me…it's more fun than television!" Remy laughed.

Rogue tried to whack him on the head but he ducked it and he went scampering off to where the key exhibit was.

"I _used_ to date Bobby FYI," she muttered following him.

"Don't tell me you dumped him?" Remy asked jokingly.

"No, I placed him in a coma," Rogue said sullenly. Remy stopped on his tracks and for a moment Rogue feared that he would leave her right there and then but again Remy surprised her by moving on and when she didn't follow, he motioned her with his index finger.

"So why'd you place him in a coma?" Remy asked ever-so-casually as they peered at the key through the enormous security guards.

"Long story…short ending," Rogue said.

"I love a good story," Remy said.

"Now, isn't really the time," Rogue said.

"A good story is just what I need to distract me," Remy said starting to pull out a card.

"You're about to steal something very important."

"You're right chere……..I need to concentrate," he said charging the card.

…

"What kind of distraction do we need?" Ororo asked.

They were brainstorming. Piotr suggested that he while he kept the security cards at bay they would steal the key. Kurt pointed out that they didn't need to get themselves into National Television and be labeled as mutant terrorists. Storm suggested that she send a cyclone but the professor seemed distraught with the idea of so many wonderful and ancient things would be lost.

"And don't forget the dead and injured people," Piotr said.

"Oh…right," Emma or the professor said.

"We need a distraction…"

BOOM!

"How about an explosion?"

…

Rogue looked furious.

Remy got the key and place it in his pocket and made a dash for it. When he realized that Rogue wasn't with him he looked back to find her helping an injured man up.

"How could you kill so many people!?" she said angrily.

"I needed the key," Remy sighed.

"And blowing things up is the way to get it?" Rogue snapped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry that I blew everyone up. Let's go," he said grabbing her hand.

"No. You can go to New Orleans all by yahself!" she said pulling the man up and checking his face which looked badly scarred.

"What?"

"I said—''

"I heard you!" he growled before storming off.

On his way he bumped into a tall woman with white hair. Beside her was a weird blue guy with yellow yes.

"Stormy?" his eyes widened.

"Rouge's here," the blue man said.

"Finally!" she sighed.

She didn't look at him but instead she sped past her way towards where the explosion happened. Obviously these people were looking for her.

Remy was about to leave but he hesitated for awhile. Was he really going to just leave Rogue?

…

Rogue couldn't believe it. She thought that Remy was just a thief. A plain, simple, common thief. But how could she be so naïve? Of course he would use violent ways to get what he wanted. Money was the object, the central purpose in his life. She was stupid to think that he actually cared. For all she knew he could have just used her, played her until he got what he wanted.

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked up and the colored drained from her face. They found her.

…

_Thanks for reviewing. Kind of short but I'm still undecided how to go with the ending if Remy shoudl leave Rogue or come back for her. I need your opinions. Sorry it took so long. I couldn't get in for the last couple of days. Next chapter might be next week….._


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating:** K

**Genre**: Romance and Adventure

**Chapter:** 6-Self-Possessed

"Rogue? Honey, is that you?" she heard the loud but concerned voice of Storm. Rogue closed her eyes and counted to three trying to keep herself desperately calm. _Think of funny things_….she said to herself. The time when Magma nearly turned Logan into a fried dumpling. The time Kurt came back to the X-Men saying that the religious path wasn't for him but the real reason he returned was because he missed Rogue. The time Piotr and her tag-teamed for the Scavenger Hunt and they became last place because Piotr mixed the list up. The time Bobby made her an ice sculpture of her bust when she started getting jealous of him and Kitty…._Bobby._ Rogue's thoughts clogged up once she thought about him. Her mind shut down completely.

_It was all your fault. Bobby's in his situation right now because of you…._

The voice rang through her head. But the most fearsome thing about it was it didn't sound like hers. It sounded as if it belonged to Magneto.

Rogue swallowed thickly as she saw Storm, followed by a group of other people wearing leather. The X-Men. Her heart dropped considerably as she familiarized the faces. Kurt was with them, looking happy-go-lucky and jovial as always. Piotr walked by his side, with a concerned look on his face. He looked as if he was trying to ease his way away from a tall, pretty blonde with corn silk, yellow hair. She looked new and Rogue had never seen her before. She frowned. It would be harder to run once she saw all her friend's concerned faces.

She told herself to calm down.

_They're not here because they miss you…no…Storm is only looking for you because she felt that it was her duty…_Magneto's voice continued to chortle in her brain. Rogue hastily stood up, gave one more comforting pat to the injured man she was helping and tried to leave and ignore Magneto but she couldn't help it.

_Shut up! _She screamed in her head.

_They want reparations. Retribution for what you've done to Bobby and Amara. They want **revenge** for their fallen X-men. _Magneto hissed. His voice was like a knife slicing through her head.

_They're not like that! _

_They're not like that! _

_They're not like that! _

Rogue repeated the mantra in her head hoping it will drown out Magneto's voice. She began to briskly walk away from Storm and the other X-men hoping to evade them. She ducked and weaved herself through the panicked masses. All around her people were screaming and shrieking. People were hurt. Security Guards ran everywhere trying to calm everyone down. The chaos mixed in with magneto's malicious voice proved too much for Rogue.

_That's right Rogue. Run! Run before they catch you!_ Magneto cried in her head.

Rogue ran trying to keep her emotions from breaking out. If she was not careful, she would cause another episode and with all the psyches that were surfacing—she wasn't sure what sort of power would come out from her emotional outburst. From afar she could hear the voices of Storm and her companions.

"Rogue! Wait! We just want to talk!" Ororo cried.

"Rogue! Vait for us!" she heard the vaguely distinct German accent of Kurt.

"I think she went somewhere over there…" she heard Piotr say. Rogue frowned. The new blonde girl didn't say a thing so far.

_They're catching up with you…_Magneto's voice said in a sing-song tone. Rogue cringed. She had to get away from this place. She might cause danger to other people. She could Magneto overpowering her mind, taking over. Rogue bit her lip hard as she started to feel numb and dull. She had to keep control.

_Rogue._

Rogue ducked behind a pillar as a new, unfamiliar voice rang through her head. It was a male and it sounded distinct and cool.

"Who are you?" Rogue demanded. She said it louder than she meant to. She rubbed her temples as Magneto's psyche became ruffled by someone else's presence in her head. Rogue snorted. Great, her brain was now a meeting place for psychos.

_Don't run. _

_Professor? _Rogue gasped recognizing. She suddenly felt warm and comforted by his presence. The professor understood her well—not as good as Logan—but good enough to earn her trust and respect.

_Come home _

It echoed through her head, sending ripples, making her feel tingly and fuzzy in the inside. She wasn't sure if it was the professor was alive or dead or living on as one of her psyches (although she had no memory of ever absorbing him) but his voice made her feel calm and less shaky. She could feel him silencing Magneto's rapidly growing psyche.

_You have no home. You are not welcomed anywhere. _Magneto's voice broke through the professor's protective cocoon.

"Stop it!" Rogue cried.

_You have no home. _Magneto's voice began to grow louder.

_That's not true Rogue. You are always welcome to the mansion. You will always be one of my X-men. Nothing will change that._

_He lies. You have no home. _Magneto hissed.

_Rogue! It is he who lies! Come home. Come home to Storm, to Kurt to Piotr—_

_You have no home._

Everywhere noise pierced through her. She could hear Storm, Kurt and Piotr calling out her name desperately. Children, women, men…they were all screaming. Magneto and the professor's voice rallied in her brain like a sick game of tug-of-war. Soon more of her other psyches started showing up.

_Rogue, how could you do this to me? _Bobby hissed.

_Rogue, what have you done? _Amara cried.

_Kid, where are you? Listen, to Wheels, kid. Ignore, Magneto. _Logan's voice said. For awhile, his voice calmed her down but it did not last very long.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rogue screamed losing control for the first time. All around her, everything that was metal began to shake and rattle as Magneto started taking over.

"Rogue!" Storm called.

"Rogue!" Kurt called.

"Rogue!" Piotr called.

_Run. Run away, little one. You have no home. Nowhere to hide. Rogue!_ Magneto laughed.

_Rogue! _The professor said.

"Chere!" She felt a firm hand rest upon her wrist.

But it was too late.

With one anguished cry Rogue screamed, "Stop it! All of you! Get out of my head! Stop it! Stop it! Przestań!"

And with that everything that was metal—watches, display cases, padlocks—whizzed everywhere hitting everyone who was an earshot away.

"Przestań!" Rogue exploded in one bloodcurling scream.

* * *

"Rogue!" Storm cried. Things had turned worse. An explosion had happened, people were running everywhere screaming, security guards paced to and fro exclaiming "Terrorists!" to each other and Rogue was trying to evade them yet again. When she found Rogue, huddled behind a pillar, clutching her head and talking to herself, she thought that things were lightening up at last. Kurt, Piotr and Emma were off helping other people. She had found Rogue and would now get her back to the X-Mansion like a good headmistress. She made a move towards her, praying that she'll be convincing enough when a tall, cloaked man blocked her way and grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Chere!" he cried.

Storm pushed him away and tried to touch Rogue but the cloaked man grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast, mon ami," he hissed.

Storm stiffened. The accent which was Cajun blended in with the arrogant inflection sounded familiar.

"Remy?" Storm gasped and blinked at him.

Gambit smirked and stared at Storm with an infuriatingly knowing look on his face.

"Ah….de fille finally stops ignoring Remy," Gambit smiled.

"Wynoś się! Wynoś się!" Rogue shrieked. She began to shudder and quake in her place. She dropped to the floor and shook.

"Get out of my way, Remy," Storm snapped through gritted teeth.

"Ce n'est pas permis," Remy said just as firmly. He blocked her way.

"Rogue needs help!" Storm persistently said.

"Ah yes, but unfortunately de fille doesn't want help from _you. _If anybody's going to be helpin' dis fine femme than it's gonna be _me,"_ Gambit said. He sounded casual, though his eyes betrayed a look of irritation.

"You don't know what she's capable of!" Storm said as she tried to edge her way around Gambit. Gambit however cleverly blocked all her movements.

"Don't underestimate me _vieillit ami._ I've been travellin' with her for weeks, months maybe. I know what she's capable and that right there…" Remy jerked a thumb at Rogue. "…ain't nothing compared to the episodes she's been pulling in our room—''

"_Weeks? Months? __**Our room?**_ If you did anything to her you no-good thieving perverted rat…." Storm cursed, her eyes widening and darting from Rogue to Remy in disbelief. Remy just threw his head back and laughed as he saw the conclusion that started forming in Storm's mind. Okay, so he may have exaggerated the amount of time they spent together but he did have a habit of unnecessarily riling people up.

Behind him, Rogue continued to mutter in the foreign language, her voice rising louder and louder. She looked like she was in severe pain.

"That's right, Stormy. Me and Roguey were having one hell of a blast. Bet you didn't know that she spoke German or Polish in bed—''

Something hard and heavy hauled him up by the armpits from behind and flung him into the wall. Remy rubbed his head and tried to clear his vision out since the impact made everything blurry.

"Ow! Throwing Remy against de wall is not advisable for your health," Remy muttered, trying to sound threatening, though with his weak voice and cross-eyed demeanor he wasn't sure he achieved the effect he wanted.

Whoever threw him to the wall was someone big and shiny—like a metal giant. Remy was about to give the perpetrator a kick but he realized that a kick would probably not injure him too much. Remy cowered at the last minute.

The big and shiny giant was stomping towards Rogue. In front of him, Stormy, started floating up in the air, her eyes becoming milk-white. Uh oh. If Remy recalled perfectly, that was not a good sign.

He quickly sprang up and ran towards Rogue who was being carried by the big, metal giant bridal-style. Rogue was doing very little to resist—she was clutching her head and screaming at the top of her lungs in the foreign language (Polish maybe). He took one card out, charged it and he was about to send it flying towards him when he was suddenly swept off his feet by a very strong wind.

"Don't mess with us Remy. Let us go," Storm said.

"Sorry, Stormy. But I made a promise to one fine, belle femme. And I intend on keeping it," Remy hissed and with that he threw the card at Storm. Storm quickly ducked as the card exploded behind her, leaving her unfocused for just the right amount of time for Remy to make his escape. He could see the metal giant escaping with Rogue from the corner of his eye. He grabbed his Bo staff and he began to lithely move about, jumping and gliding if necessary.

The Smithsonian Museum was pandemonium. Padlocks, paper clips, watches—anything metal whizzed about and exploded out of nowhere. It wasn't too hard to find Rogue, the metal giant was very difficult to lose. A padlock nearly hit Remy in the chin but he managed to divert it with his Bo staff.

All around him, he could see Stormy and her other friends helping other people. The weird blue man exploded in and out of everywhere, bring people to safety. The pretty blonde made a force field around some people while Storm began to lead people to safety. Some of their goody-goody juices must have rubbed off him because he soon started to get distracted from his main goal (which was to help Rogue). He started helping people, blasting off stray metal objects out of harm's way.

When he had finally caught up with the metal giant, he was having a very difficult time carrying Rogue and trying to deflect all the metal things that were whizzing his way. Things had gotten so much worse now. Rogue's screeches were louder and all the metal seemed to be condensing around Rogue, forming a very formidable (and scary looking) hurricane, powered by metal objects.

"Need help, mon ami?" Gambit smirked, carefully edging his way towards the metal giant. He was still cautious because he looked too strong for Gambit to take out on his own. He needed to be quick and witty about this.

"Go away!" the metal giant snapped.

"Yeh sure? You look like as if you're in big trouble, eh?" Gambit smirked.

"Back off dude! I only want Rogue to be okay!" he snapped peevishly. A metal padlock bounced harmlessly off his head.

"Listen, here homme—''

Suddenly, the metal giant was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"What the hell?" he cried out.

"Another power?"Remy asked.

The metal giant shook his head frantically and said, "No! No! I'm not doing this—''

"Wynoś się!" Rogue shrieked, finally breaking from her frenzied stupor. Remy's eyes widened once he discovered that it was she who had caused the layer of ice to envelop the giant. Rogue easily slid off his arms as the metal giant's scream was muffled by all the ice. The hurricane of metal objects ceased instantly as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Ah…chere. It's so nice to see that you're alright, no?" Gambit said, trying to force a smile. Rogue looked at him with turbulent eyes. Things were obviously not okay with her yet.

"Ruhe!" Rogue hissed edging closer towards him.

"Um…Remy doesn't like you in dis state chere…you scare him. Especially after what you did to de big giant," Remy whimpered as he backed away from Rogue.

Rogue curled her lips into a smile that looked a little too…evil.

"Chere? Chere? Rogue!" Gambit asked alarmed as Rogue lunged towards him. He tried angled his Bo staff in front of him like a shield and managed to successfully prevent her from touching him and absorbing her powers.

Rogue smirked and said in a strange voice that was definitely not hers, "Rogue? What are you talking about you imbecile? I'm not Rogue._ I'm Magneto._"

"Magnet?" Remy said. She sounded old and male. Not a good sign.

"No, not Magnet you dimwit! Magento! Magnet-_o!_" Rogue hissed as she tried to touch him again. Remy flung her aside, as gently as possible.

"Sorry chere. But I can't have you absorbing my powers, no? That would mean that both of us we'll be stuck here and Remy won't be liking that," Remy chuckled.

"Chere, hm? Well I suppose I can't expect a dingdong to ever get my name right," Rogue muttered before trying to give him a punch on the face.

And just like that they were in full combat mode. Rogue kept trying to hit him and kick him but Remy parried her blows. He could have just as easily knocked her down but it was concerning Rogue and despite the fact that she was possessed by a Magnet, he didn't feel that it was right to knock her down senseless. She was still his chere.

"So um…Magnet—''

"Magneto you dipwad," Rogue hissed as she kicked his shin. Remy was vaguely aware that the metal objects stopped growing haywire. At least that problem got solved.

"I think you should be getting out of m'chere's body, eh? 'Cause Remy would really like to have her back so he can get out of here," Remy said as he rolled over and knocked her down with his Bo staff.

Rogue growled, opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly gave a startled gasp. She paused, becoming limp as if paralyzed. Remy took this as his big opportunity. He grabbed her sleeved forearms, hauled her up against a wall and hissed, "Give Remy his chere back Magnet!"

For a split second, it looked as if Rogue had gotten herself back in her head. She cried out in her Mississippi accent, "No! Remy yah don't understand—''

Suddenly something pricked Remy at the back of his neck.

"Stealing my identity, Rogue? Well how rude," a voice Remy had heard before said. He whirled around, dropping Rogue just as she became limp. His vision started to grow blurry, his knees went weak and his brain started fogging.

In front of him strode a tall, white haired man in a weird helmet with a naked, blue lady (what was it with blue?) striding towards him. It was him. The real Magnet.

The woman smiled at him maliciously while Magnet chuckled and stared at Rogue mockingly. That made him mad. Remy tried to charge a card up but his knees buckled. He fell to the ground with a thud! prompting him the notice of Magnet for the first time.

Magneto smiled maliciously and said, "And you Remy LeBeau have something that I want."

* * *

_It's been three years since I've last updated. Real shameful, I know. I don't know exactly what happened. Writer's block coupled with too many things at once kept me from updating sooner. The I moved on to another fic and completely forgot about this one. Knowing that by now the two new X-Men movies had been released making this fic really stale and completely different from the movies but still I just had to finish it._

_Sorry, for the really long wait.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_I'm not expecting for much reviews now but that's cool 'cause I deserve it. ;)_

_But I'm still crossing my fingers that some people would find it in their heart to leave some kind of comment. _


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl with the Gloves

**Rating:** K

**Genre**: Romance and Adventure

**Chapter:** 7-Prison Break (Part 1)

"Oooh…Merde," Remy murmured as he started coming around. His head felt as if it had been smashed and grated through a pile of rocks and his arms and legs felt dull and numb. A sick bile rose through his tongue and his vision felt blurry, with all the colors and objects rushing into each other like wet paint. He was lying down on somewhere hard and solid and lights blared at him from every direction. He was about to get up when something hit him on his forehead.

"Ow!" Remy whimpered. He groped around to find the unknown thing that hit him and his fingers closed around a small, plastic brush.

"Brosse?" he said dazedly. He still felt lightheaded and his vision swam.

"You stupid swamp rat! Wake up!" Someone's voice whispered urgently from across the room. He knew that voice. It was feminine and dripping with Southern accent but at the same time he still felt very confused.

He shook his head and tried to clear his vision. From across the room he could see a wide-eyed, red-haired, white-striped belle femme. Rogue.

"Swamp rat! Gambit! Remy LeBeau!" Rogue said urgently.

Remy immediately snapped back to focus at the mention of his name. He remembered everything, down to their first meeting at the bar all the way to the disastrous events that took place in the Smithsonian Museum Showroom. Remy's vision cleared and he saw that Rogue was walking—more like crawling though since the ceilings were unbearably low—her way towards him. Remy quickly fumbled around his trench coat. The first thing he searched for was his cards, which were (much to his relief) just hiding inside his left pockets. His Bo staff which could contract and retract at will was at one of the other pockets. The two keys however had gone invariably missing. Remy sighed in frustration as Rogue scrambled next to him.

She looked very belle despite the fact that she looked worn down and tired. Her hair was a rat's nest and she looked pale and clammy but that did not mean that Remy did not find her attractive.

"Ah…chere. Good to see that you're yourself again cher," Remy sighed in relief after realizing that Magnet was no longer controlling her.

Rogue scowled before spotting her brush and saying snippily, "Shut up. And gimme mah brush. Mah hair looks as if I've survived a hundred of Storm's winds."

Remy smiled, happy that he had gotten his fiery Southern belle back. He handed her brush back with a flourish and said, "All yours, cher. Although I must say that you look damn belle even if Stormy tossed you up and down in a hurricane."

"Whatevah. Anyway, we've got bigger things to worry about," Rogue said. She looked nervous. She started to fidget as she brushed her hair. She gestured for Remy to look around.

Remy's eyes widened as soon as he took a closer look at their surroundings. They were in a big room painted in nothing but white. The walls were unadorned, there was no furnishings and a big, glass window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor stood at their front giving Remy the impression that he was a zoo animal.

"Where the hell are we?" he whistled. He tried to stand up but he bonked his head against the ceiling. He sat back down and squatted next to Rogue.

"Oops. Did ah forget to warn you, Sugar? The ceilings are kinda low," Rogue said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"You're one cruel but fine femme, Rogue. If it weren't for de fact that you are one hot fille, I'da blown you sky high for that comment," Remy said as he smiled. He gave her a wink.

"Oh, another thing. Your powers don't work here," Rogue deadpanned.

"What?" Remy sputtered.

"Magneto's got some kinda force field that neutralizes our powers," Rogue informed him.

"And how do you know, cher? You've been touchin' me?" Remy asked impishly. He didn't tell Rogue but that prospect made him giddy.

Rogue's cheeks colored and she threw the brush at him again. It hit his eye and Remy cried at the impact and said, "Ow!'

He rubbed his eye and said, "No need to get dangerous cher."

"No need to get_ assuming_, swamp rat. And 'sides, the only reason why ah found out was cause John came to visit me. Ah tried to drain his powers but they wouldn't work," Rogue said looking worried.

"John? Who's dat chere?" Remy asked, trying to keep the jealousy in his voice down. Something about the way Rogue said the name "John" hinted that they must have had more of a history than he first imagined.

"He's an old friend. Why are you asking swamp rat? Jealous. Sugar?" Rogue asked teasingly.

Remy grinned at her mischievously before saying, "You know me cher. Remy does not like to share especially when it comes to his filles, no?"

Rogue scowled at him and snapped, "Don't be too full of yourself, Swamp Rat."

Remy flashed her an arrogant grin before saying, "How long was I out? I swear I could use some good ol' fashion gumbo right now."

Remy rubbed his stomach. Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "About a few hours. Ah woke up an hour earlier than you. John won't tell me where we are but I'm pretty sure it's almost evening."

"There's dat John homme again," Remy pouted.

Rogue ignored him, leaned closer and said, "We've got to find a way to bust out of here before someone else visits."

"Don't think I know it, cher. Remy'll just blow the damn glass up," Remy cockily said, forgetting for a brief moments that their powers don't work in their zoo-like cage. He crawled over to glass, hoping to charge it.

"Now step back, chere," Remy instructed.

Rogue's eyes widened and she shrieked, "Remy! Wait! Don't—''

BOOM!

Remy was thrust backward as he felt an electric shock as soon as he touched the glass. He gave a startled yelp as he slammed against the wall. Alarmed, Rogue scrambled over towards him. She touched the side of his face and muttered, "You okay Swamp rat?"

Remy was in a bit of a shock as soon as Rogue's hand clasped his face. She wasn't wearing any gloves. She was touching him with her bare hands! It took a long time before he could register Rogue's warning that Magnet had somehow managed to make their powers inactive in this prison. Ideas—some which were lewd, some which weren't—started forming in Remy's head of the many possibilities this could lead for Rogue in her powerless state. Possibilities with _him._ Remy smiled dazedly.

"Swamp rat! Swamp Rat! Remy? Hey, Remy, are yah okay?" Rogue said as she shook him.

"Mmm-hmm…." Remy said, still deep in thought.

"Remy! Snap out of it! We've gotta get out of here!" Rogue peevishly said. She shook him hard.

"What! Huh?" Remy said snapping back into focus.

"_I said we need to get out of here._ So you better not go all unconscious again on me boy," Rogue said annoyed.

"Cher….we have no powers in dis prison, no?" Remy demanded.

"Yes, we don't. I've already told yah!" Rogue peevishly snapped.

Remy, much to Rogue's surprise, clasped Rogue's hand and coyly said, "Then dat means that there are other parts of my body you could touch, cher…"

Rogue's face reddened yet again. She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "You are so full of yourself!"

Gambit blinked innocently and said half-teasingly, "Just looking at all the possibilities, cher."

Rogue huffed, before whirling around and retreating to a far corner. Although the effect she wanted wasn't quite achieved since the ceiling was so low so she had to resort to crawling. Remy chuckled. It was scary but amusing to get Rogue flustered in different kinds of occasions.

"Aw…don't be like that Rogue! I was only teasin'!" Remy pleaded after realizing that Rogue was severely annoyed with him. She did not talk or look at him for a very long time.

"Ah swear if ah didn't need yah help to get out of here, then ah'd kill your ass and gut yah spleen through yah nose!" Rogue threatened through gritted teeth.

"Hey, we can't use our pow'rs, the walls electrocuted and I can't even stand on my own two feet! I gotta feelin' that we be stuck here for c'est loin fois. We might as well amuse ourselves," Remy said suggestively, trying to be charming.

Rogue growled and said, "Oooh, you're impossible."

"I belive dat it's called being charming, chere," Remy shot back.

"Would yah stop being so infuriating for awhile and focus on having a plan to get us out of here!" Rogue demanded.

Remy sighed and conceded but not before adding, "Fine. Remy'll start cookin' plans up. But chere, I won't do it until _you _sit beside me."

Rogue frowned and glared at him.

"Well, how am I suppose to explain t'ings to you if you're a hundred miles away?" Remy demanded.

"Yah are so annoying sometimes, ah swear I'm this close to absorbing you lifeless!" Rogue hissed as hurried over to Remy's side.

"I just hope dat if you do, you'd absorb me through de lips," Remy smirked.

"Just tell me what you plan to do!" Rogue snapped. She accidentally hit her head against the ceiling in frustration.

"You okay, chere?" Remy asked, saying the first genuine thing since he got there. Concerned, he reached out for Rogue's forehead and he rubbed it a little.

Rogue slapped his hand away though she looked more surprise than angry.

"Ah'm fine!"

"Den why so grumpy? I'm just trying to make sure that it won't be you who'll be unconscious dis time!"

Rogue looked sheepish and said, "Sorry. Ah keep forgetting that our powers don't work here. Instincts."

Remy apparently had completely forgotten about their short spat since he bumped his head against the ceiling and whined, "Mon Dieu! I swear, if Magnet was goin' to put us in a prison cell, why'd it have to be for toddlers?"

"Tsk, tsk. Such a shame that after all this time, you still can't get my name right," a cool voice said.

Remy and Rogue whipped their heads forward to face a very tall and imposing Magnet, scooting downwards to avoid the low ceiling. He had entered through their prison by simply going through the glass—literally. It was as if the moment he touched the glass, the glass immediately turned liquid and parted around him. He looked as if he was simply going through a screen of water. Outside a bunch of people gathered around them so Remy felt more like a zoo animal.

There was that naked, blue lady, the scary blonde who tried to blow him up, a tall man who looked had smooth, caramel coated skin and long brown hair tied in a ponytail, a reedy, silver-headed young man and the one at the very right was a boy who looked somewhere in Rogue's age. He was blonde, with his hair slicked back. He looked at them sympathetically.

"Enjoying your new home, I assume? I made so much trouble trying to make it…_comfortable_ for you," Magneto chortled. From outside everyone snickered except for the blond boy. Remy automatically assumed that this was the John Rogue kept talking about. Remy immediately felt an aversion towards him.

"Comfortable for dwarves maybe," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Magneto demanded.

"What do you want with us?" Rogue said in a louder voice.

Magneto chuckled and said, "Why, we don't want anything bad to happen to you, of course."

"Den if dat so, why'd you dump us in a cage for all of yer cronies to see and you knocked us out with your dart thing," Remy piped up.

Magnet glared at him slowly before saying in a dignified voice, "First of all, Rogue was losing control of her powers, so it was imperative that I knock her out before she causes anymore damage."

Rogue scowled but looked guilty.

"And as for you, you would have caused a lot of unnecessary fuss so I had tried my best to avoid that," Magneto said, turning to look at Remy.

Remy frowned, "An' you had to knock me out?"

Magneto ignored him and focused all of his attention unto Rogue. Gambit grumbled.

"I don't want to waste my time talking to imbeciles. I'd rather spend it with something more…er…_useful,"_ he said smiling at Rogue with a strange expression. Beside him, Remy's mind was whirling a mile a minute. It had just occurred to him that once you entered in this prison cell your powers are completely rendered useless.

Keeping as quiet and as unnoticeable as he could, he carefully skirted around Magneto so he was now behind him.

Rogue made a face and snapped, "Whadya want from me now? Yah already tied me up on top of the Lady Liberty. Ah wonder what your impossibly disturbed head has planned for me next."

Magneto forced a smile though he tensed up considerably. He was losing what little patience he had left. Remy knew that he had to work fast.

"An offer that is difficult to refuse," Magneto said, trying to keep his voice amiable.

Rogue snorted and said, "Knowing you, ah know that it'd be nothing short of life-threatening."

"Please, you mustn't jump to ridiculous conclusions. I know that we have had our _differences_ in the past but that does not mean we can't get along for the good of mutantkind," Magneto said. His voice sounded much too patronizing.

Remy rolled his eyes, trying to adjust his position while trying to divert attention. He hazarded a glance outside and was relieved to see that everyone seemed to be focus on Magneto and Rogue.

"When ah get outta here, ah swear ah'll knock your noggin against that goofy-looking helmet!" Rogue threatened.

"No need for threats."

"No need to be in mah way when you have no business with me. Now get lost!" Rogue said.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have some business with you and I assure you that it is of the utmost importance," Magneto assured and soon he launched into a very long speech. So far, Rogue only managed to catch the words "benefits", "muantkind" and "powers" before completely zoning out.

Rogue scowled, looked away from Magneto. Her eyes diverted to the side in hopes of looking at Remy for some support. She was growing a little worried that her companion had been knocked out again or had just decided to go mute, seeing as Remy had not spoken or interrupted yet—and knowing him, that was very uncharacteristic. Her eyes widened once she realized that Remy was now behind Magneto. She looked at him questioningly.

Remy looked at her, shook his head and waved for her to go on with her conversation. Rogue glared at him, trying to convey that she did not understand what he meant.

"Rogue? _Rogue!"_

Rogue's focus snapped back to Magneto.

"What are you looking at?" Magneto demanded.

"Nothing," Rogue lied.

Magneto whirled around and Remy immediately resumed into a pose that looked as if he could care less. Magneto looked at him suspiciously as Rogue quickly said, "Ah was looking at John! Ah was just seeing what the face of a traitor would like!"

John's eyebrows quirked upward, giving Remy the impression that everyone could hear their conversation from the outside. That gave him all the more reason to be careful.

"And what about him? Why is he looking at my behind?" Magneto asked, jerking his thumb at Remy.

"First of all, Monsieur Magnet—''

"Magneto—''

"—I have a name. Second of all, Remy does not like lookin' at all those people starin' at him. I'd rather prefer staring at yer mégot den lookin' at all those people like I'm some sort of animal," Remy said, his quick wit saving him once again. Magneto seemed suspicious though after a few minutes, he seemed satisfied with Remy's answer. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as Remy mouthed, "No pow'rs."

Rogue's eyes widened in realization. She stared at him questioningly, eager to get more out of the plan.

Remy shook his head and with a wave of his hand, he sent one clear message: Keep Magneto Distracted.

"Hm? What was that you were telling me? Ah didn't get the last part," Rogue said becoming suddenly interested.

"I doubt you heard _any_ part but—oh well, never mind. To get to the point I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime—''

Roge rolled her eyes and said, "And since ah know you, ah know your offer would probably be good enough for only one lifetime—that and including an early death—''

"I'm giving you a personal invitation to join the Brotherhood," Magneto finished.

Rogue gaped at him speechless. Remy looked back and saw that everyone outside leaned forward in anticipation.

Rogue seemed to have finally found her voice. She growled and snapped, "Are yah outta your mind! There's no way in hell Ah'd work for you! Yah tried to kill me!"

Magneto curled his lip into an uncomfortable smile before saying, "A horrible misunderstanding in my campaign to promote the superiority of mutants. Hardly worth thinking about right now. After all we must let bygones be bygones."

"Ah'd like to bygone your's and Mystique's ass for what you did to me!" Rogue snapped.

Magento looked at her sheepishly but plowed on nonetheless, "Believe me you would be so much better off with us than with those…_X-men. _Back there, they would try to suppress you, try to keep you from reaching your full potential. They're afraid of you Rogue. Can't you see that?"

Rogue faltered for the briefest of moment.

Then she got her fire back and said heatedly, "Stop talking shit, yah lowlife! Yah wouldn't know ah thing 'bout the professor! What he stood for! What he meant to mutants!"

She choked up a little at the mention of Professor Xavier.

Remy looked from behind him and saw that now everyone was so focused into Rogue's and Magneto's conversation that nobody would notice him even if he yelled "Magneto's got a boinky!"

Magneto's nostrils flared. He said, "I've known Charles better than anybody. And if there's one thing I've learned about him is that he continues to patiently persevere through his failing quest of saving and educating _homosapiens—_which is by the way, beyond pointless. They're brains are about the size of peas. And furthermore, he always had this mantra of blending into society. While it may be easier for others…some find it a lot more difficult to hide their…_special gifts…"_

Magneto's eyes trailed off to Mystique who was looking at Rogue and Magneto intently.

Rogue looked like she was failing miserably in her argument. She snapped, her voice sounding weak, "Prof understood that the only way to let other people understand more about us was to show that _we _aren't the homosapiens. He—''

Magneto sighed loudly and said, "Honestly I don't understand why you keep defending them. They don't want you. Not after what you did."

The words stung more than Rogue had anticipated. In her mind, Magneto's psyche began to stir.

Remy, seeing that Magnet looked very satisfied with himself and that everyone was so focused on Magneto and Rogue that no one seemed to have their reflexes alert yet, decided that now was the right time to act. Remy gave a small wave in an effort to get Rogue's attention but apparently what Magneto had told her made a bigger impact on her since she began looking at Magneto in a new light, completely ignoring Remy.

"Ah don't know what you're talking about," Rogue said struggling to keep her voice indifferent.

"Oh, but we all know exactly what I'm talking about. It involves a little birdie named Bobby—''

"Stop it!"

"They don't want you Rogue!"

"That's not true!"

"And if it's not true, then why did you run away?" Magneto demanded. His lips curled into a self-satisfied smile as soon as he saw Rogue's crestfallen face.

Silence.

Magneto held his hand out. Remy began to make small, little noises to grab rogue's attention.

"Come with us, Rogue. Be part of the Brotherhood. If you do join us, then we will release you from this prison cell and perhaps if you will it—'' Magneto's face melded into a look of distaste "—your boyfriend can join us too—''

"He's not mah boyfriend!" Rogue snapped, seemingly brought back from her reverie. Remy quickly used this to his advantage. He gave a loud cough, prompting Rogue to look at him. Remy nodded and jerked his head towards Magneto. Rogue nodded, and just as Remy was ready to punch the daylights out of Magnet, he spoke yet again.

"Become a member of the brotherhood Rogue. Peace was never an option. Your friend, John—''

Remy snorted loudly, clearly displaying his obvious annoyance with the fellow named John.

"—realized that a long time ago. It's time you wake up and understand it too. Join us. We won't shun you; get angry with you for your abilities. We'll embrace them. We'll accept you. All of you. Including your powers," Magneto purred.

Rogue seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to take Magneto out.

She looked completely absorbed with Magneto's voice. With rising panic, Remy realized that she was actually considering this option.

Rogue slowly raised her hand and when it touched Magneto, he said triumphantly, "We're not afraid of you Rogue."

That was all that Remy needed. He yelled, "NOW CHERE!" and kicked Magneto at the legs.

Rogue seemed to have snapped back from her daze, because she pulled him forward, shot sideways and gave Magneto a kick to the side causing him to crumple on the floor.

"Not on your life!" Rogue scowled.

Behind them everyone stirred. The ground suddenly shook once Dominic balled his fists up, Mystique screeched, "Erik!", Tabitha and Quicksilver quickly sprinted off into somewhere with Mystique barking orders from behind them while John shot through the glass and tackled Remy unto the wall. Rogue, thinking quickly, hurried towards Magneto, grabbed him in a choking position before he could regain focus and hissed into his ear, "You're crazy as hell if you're thinking that ah'd actually want to be part of your twisted world."

Beside her Remy and John tussled.

Remy punched John in the gut and scowled, "Remy doesn't like you too much,_ égaler..."_

"After Magneto kicked your ass back at the museum, what else could I expect?" John demanded as he doubled over and swung a kick at Remy.

"A fucking hit at yer dick, mon ami," Remy said and with that he slammed John against the wall. He pushed him harder, nearly suffocating him, causing John to give small, whimpering yelps.

Suddenly, Remy felt something cold and metal press against his back.

"If you don't want to die by bullet, I suggest not moving babe," someone hissed. Remy recognized her as the blue lady's blonde companion when they tried to steal the key.

He cautiously glanced at Rogue and was horrified to see that she was struggling against the strong grip of the large, Mediterranean-looking man while Quicksilver helped Magneto up.

"That's right, babe. Put Fyro down," Tabitha ordered.

Remy slowly and reluctantly let go of John and held his hands up as Tabitha pressed the gun harder on his neck. John dusted himself off and threw the finger at Remy. Remy snapped, "Don't be pullin' dat on me, mon ami. You almost got yer ass kicked before dis fillie here helped you."

John glared at him and stormed off as Quicksilver looked outside to a panicked-looking Mystique.

"What next?" he questioned his father.

"We leave them to their own devices," Magneto gravely said and together they all piled out of the cage. Once the last person was out—which was John, who gave Remy one last angry look before leaving—Remy hurried over to the glass, touched it experimentally and was ill to discover that it would now electrocute him upon touch. He stepped back a little and stared woefully at his charred hands.

Magneto gave a mocking laugh and soon others joined him.

"How utterly wonderful," he said pertaining to Remy's burnt hands.

Remy scowled.

"I won't tolerate this kind of frivolity—especially after I've tried to help you," Magneto said looking at Rogue.

"You will stay here until you agree to our terms," Magneto said and with a flourish of his cape they left. However, Magneto stayed behind, long enough to say, "You cannot win if you are on their side Rogue. The only way to control yourself is with us."

And with that he stalked off leaving Remy with burnt hands and Rogue with lots to think about.

* * *

"Hey dum-dum! Wake up!" a sing-song voice called out.

Piotr, with his vision hazy, reluctantly stirred as a slim, cornsilk blonde shook him.

"Oooh…Shit…" Piotr said as he started to focus. He felt numb, cold and his whole body felt as if he was dunked into a vat of ice. He suddenly shivered, finally realizing that he felt ridiculously cold, as if he had buried himself into the waters of the South Pole. He was annoyed to discover that his attendant was Emma—and he was even more annoyed when he discovered that the professor was no longer in Emma's head so Emma was her usual annoying self.

"What happened?" he asked weakly. He felt extremely cold. Emma grudgingly handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Piotr realized, as he reached to grab it, that his shoulders were wrapped with a warm blanket.

"We found you frozen stiff. _No, really_. Literally frozen stiff," Emma said once she saw Piotr's disbelieving expression.

"No kidding," he said.

"I just said that," Emma said looking annoyed.

Suddenly, everything came flashing back to him. He looked around wildly.

"Where is she?" he demanded. He was sitting in one of the seats in the X-Jet.

"Who? Storm? She's in the control room with Nightcrawler. They left _me _with the task of taking care of _you,"_ Emma shrugged, her voice coloring a bit at the mention of him.

Piotr snorted before saying, "No! _Where's Rogue?" _

"Oh. Her. Well, that's what we'd like to ask _you._ When we finally found you after helping all those whiny people—'' Emma rolled her eyes. "—we found you as you were. A giant popsicle. So we brought you to the X-Jet, thawed you off, you fainted the moment we did—''

Piotr snorted.

"—and Storm and Nightcrawler decided to camp out in some woods somewhere while waiting for you to come around and well…here you are," Emma finished.

Piotr rubbed his head and mumbled, "I don't know what happened. All I remember is that I was arguing with that Gambit guy and well….I think I'm brain dead."

Emma flicked a lock of her hair and said disinterestedly, "Well, that's not a surprise."

Piotr looked at her annoyed and snapped, "I need to talk to Ms. Ororo."

He made a move to get up but he staggered, under the numbness of his legs. He nearly crushed Emma. Emma pushed him back down and said, irritated, "No."

"I need to talk to her. I know where Rogue is," he said insistently.

"No way. First—you can't walk and you're humongous. I don't want you crushing every single person that walks by you. Secondly—you wouldn't know where Rogue is. You need to take it easy. You were frozen for a really long time—''

"No! I'm serious! You may not know it, but when you're frozen it takes a long time to lose your consciousness. I've seen and heard everything that was going on. It just needs a little prodding and perhaps if I wait long enough the memory'll—wait. You're a telepath," Piotr said with a look of realization.

"Yeah, so?" Emma said a little nervously.

"You can help me. You can help me extract the some of my memories—''

"Piotr, as much as I hate you, I'm not very experienced yet. I could do you some serious brain damage," Emma informed him worriedly.

"That didn't stop you from invading everyone's mind," Piotr snorted.

"I'm not doing it."

"Rogue was taken by Magneto, Emma! Rogue and that Gambit guy! I saw the whole damn thing! But I sort of started feeling sluggish when they started talking about things but I definitely heard them! You have to help me! We have to save Rogue!" Piotr looked so excited he could crush his seats.

"Piotr…you're still weak…"

"I can handle it," he said persistently.

"You're going to be in so much trouble," Emma murmured.

""But not as much as Rogue," Piotr argued.

"Piotr…" Emma looked reluctant.

Piotr closed his eyes and looked as if he was bracing himself. In a firm voice he sputtered, "I'm ready. Do it."

Emma sighed, hesitant and with one cautious hand, she touched his face and her mind became one with his.

* * *

Rogue had not spoken for a very long time and that was starting to worry Remy a little bit. She had crawled off to one corner, explicitly stated that she did not want to be disturbed before staring into space for a great amount of time. Remy, too afraid to unleash her wrath kept well out of her way and soon he began to drift off and think about things too. More specifically, he was thinking about ways to escape.

Being trained as an expert thief had given him many life lessons on how to proceed about his way whenever he got in a jam. And this was surely a very big jam, something which he wasn't so confident of getting out of. He had no idea how they operated the electrocuting glass—how it suddenly becomes useless once Magneto or any of his cronies walk through it. Or how Magneto managed to shut off their powers. And even if they managed to miraculously get out of the cage, Remy had no idea where they were, or how they were going to get through Magneto's other securities. Remy rubbed his head and after deciding that depressing things like these weren't worth thinking about, he decided to focus his attention on getting Rogue back on track.

"Chere?" he called out.

"Whaddya want?" she snapped.

"Just checkin' on you. You haven't spoken since Magnet came along," remy said.

"Ah'm just tired," Rogue said, but by the inflection of her voice Remy knew that it was much more than that.

Without even thinking about it, Remy said, "Dat stuff Magneto said really got to you."

It was a statement not a question.

Rogue glared at him and Remy saw great anger in her eyes.

"Yah don't know squat!" she said.

"You're right. You're right. Remy has no idea what his talking about," Remy said holding his hands up, trying to abate Rogue's anger.

"Ah mean how would yah really understand what it feels like to be completely devoid of human affection! To kiss yah boyfriend and said him into a goddamn comatose! To be looked upon like some kind of leech or vampire or monster or freak—''

By now Rogue was on a roll. She was screaming, and yelling and making wild gestures with her hands. Her usually pale face became red.

"—and then ah just had to touch Amara too—''

"Chere!"

"—and Storm's just like Rogue we need yah quarantined or summat like that or—''

"Chere!" Remy said a little more forcefully. Rogue broke from her rant, gasping deep breaths.

"Shh…I know you're upset—''

"Ah'm not upset!" Rogue argued.

"But you need to calm down. Don't let dat Magnet get to you. You just wait. I'm gonna get us outta here," Remy said.

"Whatever,' rogue huffed.

"C'mere, cher. Yeh had long day," Remy said gesturing for Rogue to come closer.

Rogue didn't answer him. Instead, she turned around and faced the wall.

"Aww…cher, don't be like that—''

"Ah just need some time to sort things out. Ah don't if you've noticed but a lot of people are now living inside mah head and…and..and Ah don't know. Ah need to figure some things out first," Rogue sighed. He started panicking once he realized that Rogue's eyes had grown red. She was going to cry.

"Cher, Remy it's true dat Remy don't know much 'bout what's been goin' on with your life. But I do know how it feels to be treated like a freak, like an outcast. To be treated as if you're somethin' dat needs to be controlled. See, cher, when I first got my pow'rs I couldn't control 'em. Blew up everything I touched. I'm willing to bet that my affliction is so much more worse than yours," Remy said. Rogue turned an inch towards his direction but he didn't answer him.

" It ain't very encouragin' but my Tante Mattie used to say, 'Boy, you got one bon head on yer shoulders and you ain't shouldn't have to take anythin' from anyone 'cause yer goddamn special, yeh hear? If I see you become all grumpy jus' 'cause someone called ye Le Diable Blanc one last time I'll whoop your ass an' feed you to the gators," Remy finished.

"Yah blew up everything yah touched?" Rogue asked. She looked slightly hopeful.

Remy smiled, beckoned her to come closer and said, "C'mere to ol' Remy LeBeau an' I might jus' tell you."

Rogue looked annoyed. His accent had gotten thicker and somehow that made him more annoying.

"Why can't yah tell me from over here?" she demanded.

"'Cause you be too far away, cher. And I think dat I can't strain m'voice no more by hollerin' at you," Remy said. Rogue looked irritated but she scrambled over to his side nonetheless. She leaned against the wall and Gambit leaned against the wall and sat next to her.

"Now that ah'm next to you, will yah please tell me?" Rogue demanded.

"Sure, cher. But be warned. It ain't one of those pretty stories. It'd be depressin'. See, I got my pow'rs when I was thirteen years old. Came as bit of shock, ye know. I was tryin' to steal from a young homme, when my hands suddenly started glowin' an' I blew up de wallet I stole. Blew our cov'r. My _père _blew one helluva gasket. From den, we be spendin' so much on furniture 'cause I couldn't control myself. My friends were afraid to play wit' me and mon dieu! De filles stopped comin'," Remy said.

Rogue rolled her eyes at his last comment and said, "So what happened? What made you learn how to control it?"

Remy shrugged and said, "Mon père said one day dat dis was the last straw and Remy has to stop blowin' t'ings up. I practiced in secret, controlled 'em and finally, showed my _père _what I've done."

He said the last part a little too quickly giving Rogue the impression that there was something more to the story. But Remy's usually carefree face became closed and Rogue decided not to push it.

"That's it?" Rogue said skeptically.

"Dat be all cher. Dat's all what it takes," Remy said.

"But yah didn't tell me how yah—''

"Shh. Dat's enough for tonight. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We gotta sleep," Remy said.

"How do yah even know that it's evening?" Rogue demanded.

Remy placed an arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer to him. Rogue flinched, struggled a little bit but in the end, she placed her head delicately on Remy's shoulder. Remy whined, "Magnet be one avarié homme, no? He didn't even give us pillows or bedsheets to sleep in. But I suppose it was nice of him to place us in one room…."

Rogue slapped his chest and snapped, "Shut up Swamp rat!"

"I'm just sayin'," he said defensively.

"Just lemme sleep," Rogue sighed. Remy suddenly started feeling sleepy himself and all the weariness of his body started taking a toll on him. After a few seconds of silence he realized that Rogue was clutching his hand tightly. Remy quirked a brow at her.

"Mind if ah hold your hand for awhile?" she asked.

"For you cher, you can hold _any_ part of my body!" Remy said impishly.

Rogue growled and said, "Don't go thinkin' all lewd Swamp Rat. It's just that…ah don't know. It's been a long time since I've touched someone without sending them to a coma. Ah just wanna…know how it feels like before it's gone y'know?"

Remy stared at her with a confused expression at first but finally understanding gave away. He nodded and said sincerely, "Sure, cher. Hold m'hand as long as you like."

* * *

"What's going on?" Storm demanded. She scrambled to the back where she found Emma screaming and Piotr crumpled on the floor.

"What happened?" she gasped as she knelt down and touched Piotr's face.

The usually cool and collected Emma squealed, "It's not my fault. I tried to tell him that in his weak state it might knock him out but he wouldn't listen and—''

"What are you talking about?" Storm said.

"Piotr need me to extract some fuddled memories out of his head," Emma whimpered. Storm stared at her uncertainly.

"What kind of memories?" she said as she heaved Piotr up unto a chair.

Emma took a deep breath before saying, "I know where Rogue is."

* * *

_Lots of thanks for the comments despite the lateness! It makes my heart swell three times bigger. Keep the reviews coming. _


End file.
